The Vaetr
The Vaetr are powerful spirits that form the Worldly representation of the outer planes. Their age is unknown, but their powers are near-absolute. The only thing limiting their power is the competition and often direct opposition posed by their brethren. Each of the Vaetr is closely associated with one of the outer planes, and seem to embody the power of the corresponding element. The Vaetr's personalities are difficult to discern, but they appear to be entirely unable to act against their nature, even when it would be in their best interest. Ulfr Ulfr is the Vaetr of the elemental plane of air, and embodies the raging wind and lightening of the most powerful storms. He is represented by the wolf, and often bears the image of a powerful alpha male when interacting with mortals. Ulfr is strongly associated with freedom in it's purest form. To Ulfr a binding agreement is seen as just as distasteful as slavery, both being a mortal's attempt to control another. He is quick to hand out his power, and many of the ancient dwarven fortresses were defended by immensely powerful elemental weapons. Ulfr's dominion over freedom includes the freedom to move on after death, and he acted as a psychopomp, guiding the dead into the afterlife. He takes no pride in death, but sees it as the ultimate freedom, and gains power from the release of souls from their mortal forms. Despite his age-long imprisonment beneath the dwarf capital Volksgorod, the worship of Ulfr is still widespread across Iskloft. His worship can take multiple forms, from harsh high elf death cults, to the dancing ascetists found in some mountain elf tribes. Syr Syr, the boar, is the Vaetr of fire. She embodies the elemental plane of fire in all its destructive glory. She is the lady of righteous fury and just revenge. Syr is quick to make deals and agreements but exacts swift vengeance on those that renege. As the face of justice in Iskloft, Syr is revered by many, if not truly liked. In Icehunter tribes trials are adjudicated by the shaman wearing a boar mask, symbolic of his fairness and honesty. Similarly, the orcs often use boar imagery on their armour to symbolise honour in war. Syr was the first of the Vaetr to fall in the high elves' crusade. She was targeted as the master of war in an effort to weaken the other Vaetr's ability to defend themselves. In the culmination of centuries of planning a high elf army strode forth into the plane of fire and sundered Syr into four parts. These four shards were absorbed by the army's generals, granting them both immense magical power as well as incredible tactical knowledge. Algiz Algiz, the deer, is the lord of the earth. He embodies everything from the rocks and soil to the plants that grow from it. Just as the soil nurtures seeds, Algiz nurtures all life, and is often used as a symbol of fertility and plenty. Algiz also represents law, be it just or unjust. The laws of nature often appear unfair, but are immutable, and Algiz sees all laws in this light. Orc executioners wear antlered helmets when punishing those that have lost their honour to represent the eternal nature of their laws and the associated punishments. Conversely, many Norse midwives will wear a deerskin while working to encourage a successful birth. Algiz and Ulfr are bitter rivals, often represented in mythology as an eternal hunt. While death is always the end of life, without life death cannot exist. This conflict has been discussed endlessly by Iskloft's greatest philosophers, but an agreement as to what would happen if ever Ulfr should succeed in catching Algiz has yet to be reached. Bjorn The queen of the ocean, Bjorn is often forgotten in inland Iskloft. Those that do not give her appropriate respect have often forgotten that rivers, lakes, and even snow fall within her purview. She is mercurial and quick to throw her significant might against those she deems to have disrespected her, but will pour all her power into the support of those that revere her. She is the only one of the Vaetr that can be seen as entirely trustworthy, as lying is against her essential nature. As well as honour, Bjorn embodies the raw power of the ocean's waves. Many of those that follow her see this as her key aspect, and seek to draw on her power to further their own ends. Drawing Bjorn's attention is incredibly risky, as it is hard to know at whom her might will be directed. Bjorn's power is not what it once was. Seeing Ulfr as the pinnacle of dishonour she leveraged a huge amount of the magic native to her home plane to capture him, leaving her severely weakened. She has withdrawn to the distant north, home of the Icehunters and orcs in the hopes of using their worship to regain some of her power.